Draw a Circle, Where is the Earth?
by RussianTaco1230
Summary: The Parallel nations will make this world a better place, da? Mainly Rusliet and limited 2p nations used. Mainly Viktor. Will be a multi-chapter story. Please review and tell me what you think! I want to hear if you love it or hate! Just let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lithuania had been searching for Russia all through the larger nation's house. He urgently needed to speak to him. He needed to express something he hadn't been expressing to Ivan. The way things were it seemed he was running out of time. Nations were dying. Even though their countries were not dissolved he found their to be a sickness only striking nations. It was a heavy thing on every nations mind but Lithuania had to find Russia now. In these moments his house felt like a maze. It felt like so long ago since he had been here. As he peered through each room he felt he would never find him. Finally in a dim room that looked to be the one that was forgotten from the rest he found him. He internally sighed in relief. Russia was on the far side and seemed to be looking out the window. Lithuania stepped in and called to him.

"Russia, I've been looking for you."

"Oh." Russia said it in an apologetic tone. "I am here." Russia did not turn around. He stayed looking out the window.

"I-I need to speak to you." He said it in a shy manner but added a smile.

Russia turned around to face him now. He wore his usual smile. After taking in Lithuania's expression it faded and was replaced with a genuine smile.

"Lietva? I want to know what it is, that is on your mind." Russia then took a step forward.

As soon as he did he felt light headed. He then felt himself losing his posture.

"Ivan! Ivan!" Lithuania scrambled towards the falling nation.

Russia's hand flew to his head as his knees began to buckle. He collapsed on the ground and Lithuania fell to his knees beside him. He nestled Russia's head and shoulders on to his lap. "No." he whimpered.

Russia's eyes were closed and his bangs had strayed over them. Lithuania gently swept them aside. He looked perfectly fine only as if he was sleeping. There was no hint of sickness in him. But Lithuania knew better. What else could it be? It was striking nations so suddenly and unexpectedly. It was so abrupt noone had a chance to analyze it.

Russia's eyes slowly opened. When he saw Lithuania's face he smiled.

"T-Toris."

"Yes I'm here Ivan, you're not alone."

"I will be soon." He remarked morbidly.

"No! You're with me!"

"For now...Lietva, this is nice. You so close to me, is nice."

"Yes it is." He replied through suppressed tears.

A reassuring smile graced his lips. Having peace with that Russia closed his eyes. Lithuania's breath stopped. He froze. He couldn't move or process anything. He was only aware of Russia's weight in his arms, in his lap...d-dead weight? _No No No_ the word frantically screamed in Lithuania's head. His lips never moved. His eyes were wide with terror at the looming question. Was Russia gone? With empty eyes he stared at the bigger unmoving nation. Lithuania didn't bother to question these unbidden feelings towards Russia. For once he accepted them without inner turmoil. The fact was he loved him. Why else would he be shattered now in the belief that Russia was dead?

He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. He ran a hand over Russia's forehead hesitant to take his pulse. He did not want to confront the truth. With another deep breath he mustered his courage and quickly placed a finger to Russia's neck. The seconds felt like centuries. And as those seconds passed with no pulse Lithuania's heart became heavy and it sank to the pit of his stomach. As it all sunk in he shut his eyes and clutched Russia tighter. He pulled his body up closer and pressed his lips to his head. He opened his eyes and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Ivan please..." He whispered.

Russia had always wanted Lithuania but Lithuania had realized his love for him to late. He never got the chance to share any loving moments until just now. The first and last time. With that a heavy guilt flooded him, along with a heavy loss. His time to show Russia that someone indeed did care for him was cut terribly short. The precious time to inform him he didn't have to be alone, that he wasn't alone had slipped away. He couldn't handle the pain of it all. It rose inside of him and he began to sob heavy. His body shaking horribly with each cry.

He eventually calmed a bit. Enough for him to say, "I love you, I'm sorry I couldnt-couldnt-" he wasn't able to finish.

Though Russia was already gone Lithuania let out with an exasperated cry, "Don't go..." His words lingered in the air for a moment.

Clutching Russia's body furiously he rested his head on him in the silence.

"I'm not going anywhere." The answer startled Lithuania's heart awake from it's slow death. He immediately lifted his head to look at Russia as the voice was clearly his. But as his eyes scanned his dear Russia with newfound hope the silver haired nation remained motionless.

"Not him." Russia's voice spoke one more.

Lithuania finally realized it was coming from across the room. He lifted his head to see where the voice was coming from. His eyes widened in shock, disbelief, relief, then completely did a 180 with confusion.

There was Russia before him. But something held him down to the one in his arms. There was something odd about this new Russia. His appearance for one. He had a certain air of dangerous and alien attractiveness, like a Venus fly trap. It held and odd beauty with a hidden sinister plan for it's prey. He had the urge to run to this new Russia but his mind told him other wise.

This new Russia was extremely odd. Though his hair and eyes were strikingly different, his hair a cinnamon auburn and eyes the color of red punch, he had a feeling he could easily confuse the two...if his Ivan was awake.

The new Russia spoke again. "I am here to stay."

As those words hit his ear Lithuania looked back down at the Russia in his arms. He caressed the fallen nation's face expecting him to be awake, expecting him to be the one speaking. His Russia lay limp in his arms.

"Let go of the hope already." Russia's voice said more firmly this time. Lithuania looked up and saw the New Russia had drawn closer and was clearly observing his actions. Lithuania could not run from the truth anymore. The new Russia was speaking.

Holding Russia as if to protect him he managed to ask, "Who are you?", without his voice breaking. With that a seemingly small but greedy smile entered the new Russia's face.

"My name is Viktor and..." He paused as Lithuania had returned to looking at the Russia he had lost. Feeling the new Russia's eyes on him he looked up to him again to see why he was quiet. He looked a bit irritated but continued.

"And Toris, I AM Russia." He said it in a manner that should not be questioned. He was Russia period. Lithuania didn't respond right away.

In blind bravado he eventually responded, "You are not Russia" clutching Ivan tighter. "How-How do you know my human-" Viktors laugh interrupted Lithuanias question. It was quite unsettling and it caused Lithuania's words to drop from his mouth.

"You are not understanding."he said with a dark teasing look in his eyes. "That um" Viktor snapped his fingers together in a gesture for trying to recall something. "That...that oh da, the name is Ivan. That one called Ivan that you are holding is not Russia."

The teasing look fled his eyes. No trace of a joke in his face he drew even closer to Lithuania. Lithuania clutched Russia furiously. He braced himself as it looked as if Viktor was about to grab him but he did not. He simply stood towering over him for a moment. Finally he crouched to Lithuanias level on the ground. That new look in Viktors eyes sent a terrible feeling into Lithuanias body. Having Viktor so close made that feeling worse and caused him to want to throw up. There was too many negative emotions swirling in him and he was exhausted from having been sobbing for more than half an hour. In an audible whisper Viktor repeated himself. "I AM Russia."

The statement said it all, don't question who I am. As he got up in a false sympathetic tone he added, "And you are not Lithuania." "

No, you're not Russia." Lithuania said weakly as Viktor turned and began to walk away. He stopped and turned around abruptly. His face screamed irritation but he made no quick remark.

"Ivan is dead. Dead things do not exist. If you do not exist you cannot be. Therefore he cannot be Russia. I AM RUSSIA." Lithuania's heartbeat quickened at the cruelty in Viktor's voice. "Don't be so sad Toris."Viktor spoke now with a hint of sincerity. It startled Lithuania and his heart remained beating at a quick pace. Sincerity out of Viktor was not a good sign.

"Do not be worried. You will be with your Ivan soon."

"Lithuania did not understand why Viktor thought that. He wasn't sick like Ivan. He wouldn't die soon. At least that's what Toris believed.

"I-I'm not sick."

"Yes you are. It's slower in some nations but eventually you will succumb." Lithuania did not know how to respond. He did not understand what Viktor spoke of. NO worries of course as Viktor would explain.

"Don't think you are immune Toris. You are weak especially now. The build up of stress due to your emotional turmoil has left your immune system vulnerable. You were never safe to begin with. All of your kind are weak."

"My kind?" Lithuania asked tiredly.

"Da. Your kind is so fragile. You pathetic excuses for nations. But my fellow nations and I are true Countries. We won't get sick. You see Toris I brought this sickness to remove your kind."

"What?! This is you? Everyone is dying because of you? How did you get here?"

"Toris that is unimportant. I am not the enemy. None of my comrades are. I simply want to quell your fears before you pass. Eveyone is dying but there is no need to worry about what will become of your earth. All your kind will be replaced by better stronger nations, like me."

"Th-This is mass murder."

"It's a sacricice that you apparently are unable to appreciate the value and scale of. Your death will benefit the whole planet."

"You are insane."

"You don't understand and you won't." Viktor sighed and drew close to Lithuanias.

He crouched once more to Lithuania's level. He reached over and tucked a strand of Toris' hair behind his ear running his finger down to his chin. Toris flinched at his touch. Viktor noticed and drew a breath in irritation.

"Toris I always favored you." He looked now at Lithuania with a more calm demeanor. In a lower tone he continued, "Even in this universe there is something about you…" Lithuania suddenly saw lust in those striking red eyes of Viktor. In the next instant it dissipated. "You are weak." He said it in a way as if to reassure himself. "This earth can't afford to keep you. It can't afford to keep any of you."

"Any of us?" Toris questioned. Viktor nodded.

Toris thought about this for a moment.

"You- You would kill your own sisters?" Viktor looked at him with question in his eyes. "You would kill Ukraine and Belarus? I know at times things are difficult between you three but you love them more than anything else."

"You don't know who I am. I am not Ivan. And I would die before any harm came to my sisters. Unfortunatley the nations you are confusing with my sisters are not really Ukraine and Belarus."

Suddenly Lithuania heard footsteps. He looked up and was surprised to see Ukraine and Belarus enter. Then Lithuania realized it wasn't really them. They bore an odd reseblance to Viktor but it wasn't due to them being siblings. This Ukraine looked very cold in demeanor and Lithuania was taken aback by this Belarus. She looked hardened as well as her siblings but there was something a bit more gentle in her expression. It seemed as if she was unaccostumed to the cold nature her older siblings were easily able to express. It seemed quite the opposite for the Belarus he knew…

"Now Toris I would like you to meet the true Ukraine and Belarus. And I thank you for your concern but they are perfectly safe." He had finally stood up and now had both arms wrapped around his sisters holding them close to emphasize their safety. Lithuania nodded.

"I-I see." he said. He looked back down at Ivan in his arms. He was done. He didn't want to speak to Viktor anymore. He just wanted to continure holding Ivan in his arms and hope that he was just sleeping just as it appeared that he was.

Belarus felt odd. She looked over to her older brother. "Vik?"

"Da?"

"You are acting different. You and Katya." She stated a little hesitant.

"Belarus I have a feeling you should step out."

Viktor's attempt at shutting her up failed. Belarus mustered her strength and faced her brother now.

"Vik, but you told me it wouldn't get this complicated. You said all the nations would die quickly without us even getting involved."

Toris looked up. What was going on? Compassionate Belarus? Suddenly Toris' head began to ache.

"Things change Natasha. I couldn't see how complicated this would get."

"No you are right...but you made it complicated."

Viktor narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you two done?" Katya asked sternly.

Natasha gained a frightened expression due to Katya's sudden involvement. Katya looked to Natasha. She took in her younger sisters expression.

She then turned to Viktor and remarked, "But seriously little brother why don't you let this Toris die in peace? Does your fascination for this nation not end in our dimension? You have your own." She smirked as she said her last statement.

Viktor chuckled. "Can I really call him my own?"

Katya shrugged. She looked to Toris. "Oh poor thing." she said in a mockingly concerned tone.

"Little brother, I hope you weren't getting too attached to this Toris." Lihuania's head felt light and he hadn't realized his nose was bleeding. He suddenly felt something wet above his lip and put a finger there. He then looked at his blood stained finger.

"My God finally." Viktor stated. "Toris don't worry about anything. You'll be happier with your Ivan now. Not only that but your planet will be in good hands now." A grin entered Viktors face. "We will fix all your world's problems."

Things were becoming hazey and Lithuania felt as if he would pass out any moment. Suddenly he saw someones hand on Viktor's shoulder. Viktor turned around and Toris could just make out a smirk on his face. "Leonas!" Viktor gripped the other's shoulder and turned around so that Toris was now looking at the new arrival.

It was almost as if he was looking at himself. Almost. There were minor things off here and there though. His hair was darker and his eyes were a more yellowish green rather that just solid green.

"This was Lithuania?" Toris noted his parallel's use of the word "was".

"Da, what do you think?" Viktor asks Leonas.

"I am simply surprised your parallel succumbed first." Leonas smirked and turned back to Viktor with a challenge in his eyes. Viktor's smile faded and once again irritation entered his face.

"Either way its over for the both of them." Leonas added avoiding an argument.

"Da, Goodbye Toris. I think we could have gotten along under better circumstances." Lithuania's vision was fading and he was leaning against the wall now, just below the window where Ivan had once been standing. The last thing he saw was a smile on Viktor's and Leonas' face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Lietva?"

Toris suddenly became aware of someone calling him.

"Lietva?!"

He could't see. His eyes were closed but he could feel and hear. He recognized the voice.

"Ivan?!" Toris called anxiously.

"Da!" Ivan responded with excitement and relief.

Suddenly Toris was able to open his eyes. He only saw Ivan. He was there before him perfectly fine and looked completely unharmed.

Toris blinked and then with a burst of life he rushed over to the giant nation across from him.

"Ivan!"

He embraced Russia and clung on tight.

"I'm here! I'll always be here for you. I know at times I didn't understand but I know now-"

"Lietva?" Ivan interupted him.

He simple cast his eyes down at Toris. He pointed out his sudden embrace.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lithuania was about to let go when Russia held on to him.

"You're not hesitant...anymore?" Russia said it more as a retorical question.

Lithuania cast his gaze down suddenly embarrassed. But why should he feel embarrassment, he asked himself.

He pushed that feeling aside and with a gentle touch of confidence looked into Ivan's eyes and responded. "No. I love you."

Ivan blinked and an expression of innocent surprise entered his face. Then he made a content "hm" sound. He looked at Toris for a moment with pure adoration.

"I love you. I have been loving you for a long time now. I'm glad I waited for you." He smiled a genuine smile once more.

Suddenly Toris wrapped his hands around each end of Russia's scarf. Slowly he tugged it to pull Russia down to his level.

"Toris?"

Their noses bumped and Lithuania ignored Russia's questioning. Surprisingly it was Toris making Ivan blush due to their proximity now.

"Being this close is nice." Toris said.

It was a reminder of words once shared. But was it a reminder? In this moment it seemed Everything but the two of them were forgotten.

Where were they? Toris did not bother to think about it now.

Ivan smiled and had the great urge to press his lips to Toris' lips. And hold him even closer. He was finally here with him. However...he didn't want to scare him.

Despite what some other nations might have believed nothing ever happened between the two. Their had been abusive moments, things that could not be helped due to Russia's bosses and his own unfortunate circumstances. But he had never abused Lithuania in any sexual way.

He didn't want to scare Lithuania anymore. He scared almost everyone and he had been frightening to Lithuania before.

Suddenly Russia felt odd being so close to Lithuania. His smile faded. He pulled away slightly. Enough for their noses to part.

"I don't want to be scaring you anymore." He said in a serious tone.

"Ever." He added almost harshly.

"Ivan I'm not frightened now."

"But I have scared you before."

Confusion entered Toris' face. Why was Russia making this complicated? Toris had just lost him and he felt he was slipping away again. This time in a different way. He didn't want to be honest but obviously he couldn't lie about that. And he wasn't a good liar.

"Ivan, well yes but-"

"And you feel bad for me don't you. You pity me, da?"

"No, I mean I want to take care of you yes but-"

"You say you love me but you say it out of guilt, da? You think I need love, da?"

" You do need love. Everyone does..."

"But you think I can be fixed with your love. That is why you say you love me. I don't need your love Toris."

Toris' face fell.

"I'm not healthy in my mind. That is just the way I am. You don't need me." Ivan continued.

"B-But Ivan I love you for you. I know I never showed it before because I didn't quite understand myself."

"I am cruel! You know that! I can hurt you I have hurt you before! Why do you want that?"

"I know who you are. And there is more to you than cruelty."

Russia looked at Toris now as if he had said something potent.

"No one is perfect Ivan. I'm not and the nations can say all they want about you but they are not saints themselves."

"That doesn't change me. It doesn't change who I am or what I have done to you..."

Ivan grabbed Toris's arm and turned him around.

"I-Ivan? Wha-what are you doing?"

His back was now facing Russia. He heard Ivan take a deep breath and then suddenly felt Ivan's hands on his shoulders tugging at his green button jacket. He was pulling it off.

"Ivan!" He screeched.

He was being very forceful and wasn't explaining a thing so Toris felt the need to shout. His jacket fell to the floor as he struggled against Ivan. Now Ivan moved on to his white button down shirt.

"Ivan what do you want?!"

Toris didn't believe Ivan would harm him but either way suddenly being stripped was not a comfortable thing. Ivan stopped tugging and dropped his hands.

"Unbutton your shirt." He ordered plainly.

Toris was always seen as Ivan's underling by others. Never a threat a weak opponent. But being an underling to Russia wasn't for the weak. And if you had to pick only one of the Baltic's to fight for you, you best be choosing Toris. Right now Toris was not a servant to Ivan. He was convinced he loved Ivan. He did, he truly did love him, actually. He was in love with the large intimidating and mysterious nation. He loved Ivan but Toris would not allow himself to be pushed around only to please Ivan.

He ignored his order and turned around to face him. He had to look up to meet his eyes. His beautiful eyes now hardened with anger at Toris' insolence. Toris stared unflinching.

Ivan looked at Toris' black tie against his white button shirt. He reached his gloved hand and gently took it. Toris looked down confused by his sudden interest in his tie.

The next moment Ivan reached his other hand to hold on to the collar of the tie. Then with out any gentleness he tugged on it with both hands in each direction. He was a superpower. He ripped it apart. He let the torn fabric fall.

"Unbutton your shirt, or I will do it for you." There was no emotion in his voice.

"I'm not going to do a thing." Toris tried to say it evenly, but his heart was shattering at what it appeared this was all leading to. "And," he added, "you won't either if-" his voice cracked on his if. He sniffed and tried again. "If you truly cared about me."

Ivan paused and slightly stepped back. His face suddenly saddened.

"I care about you Toris...I said I love you." Toris thought he saw Ivan's eyes begin to water. "Didn't you hear me?" He asked getting closer once more. In a tired voice he added. "You don't listen Toris."

That was so unfair! He always listened. He always did as he was told. His whole life living under Ivan's house he lived by Ivan's word. Now he found himself suddenly being cornered up against the wall. Where did this wall even come from? And just as quickly as it came to mind Ivan's hands were on his shirt again. Now harsher than before he tugged and Toris struggled. He heard a tear. He stopped struggling as he didn't want his shirt to be torn off and finally allowed Ivan to take it off himself. Toris was breathing heavily now. He stood bare chested and cornered before Ivan.

"Are you happy now." Toris asked angrily but hurt.

Ivan ignored him. He stepped closer causing Toris' back to hit the wall.

"Turn around." Ivan continued his orders.

Toris took a heavy breath and turned around. He placed his hands on the wall and leaned his chest and the rest of his body on it. He knew what Ivan was trying to get at now.

Sometimes he would forget they were there because he could never see them on his own, not without a mIrror. Suddenly he felt Ivans finger on his back. He flinched. His hand was cold and it wasn't gloved. He froze. And suddenly humiliation flooded him.

He felt Ivan's fingers tracing those scars he himself was blind to.

"I-Ivan p-please s-stop." Toris began to feel cold. Ivan didn't stop.

"I did this." He said in a sad whisper.

Ivan pulled away slightly and dropped his hands to his side. Toris remained the way he was. Silence hung in the air for a moment before he then felt Ivan grasp his hand.

It bent awkwardly as Ivan gently guided Toris' arm towards his own back. Ivan flipped Toris's palm and placed it on his back. He delicately lifted Toris' fingers and made him trace his own scars. Images began to flood Toris's mind. Memories of Ivan hurting him. He bit his lip. He didn't want to cry. He was stronger than that, but it hurt to have Ivan push him away like this. Toris pulled his arm roughly out of Ivan's grasp.

"I know those scars are there Ivan."

"But you forget sometimes, da?" Toris didn't answer.

"Well, you should not forget. Forgetting is dangerous."

"Love is dangerous Ivan!" Toris turned around.

"I have hurt you too. You have forgiven me. You couldn't stop what had to unfold between us. It happened but we felt things then and we feel things now."

Ivan lifted a hand to caress Toris' face. He wiped a tear that Toris had not noticed had spilled over. His hand had warmed slightly but it was still a little cold.

"I was wanting to avoid hurting you, but I see I am hurting you now. I am hurting you now with what i say and...with what I have done again."

"Love isn't easy Ivan. There is no need to make it harder."

Ivan stood with his shoulders slumped as if he had been carrying a grand weight all day.

Defeatedly he responded to Toris, "...okay."

Now Ivan felt himself drowning in remorse. He had attacked his little Lietva trying to convince him to stay away, but it didn't work. All he did was hurt him even more.

Ivan stepped back to give him some space. He then looked around the ground and picked up Toris's white shirt and jacket. He neared Toris and helped him into his shirt and jacket. His white shirt was a little torn but the jacket covered it. When he was done Ivan rubbed his shoulder and then stroked his face In a reassuring and apologetic gesture.

Toris lifted his hand and held Ivan's hand there. He nuzzled against Ivan's touch. Russia's eyes had softened and concern etched his face.

"Okay…" Ivan said it again apologetically.

"Okay?" Toris looked at Ivan yearning for something.

"Just okay?" he asked again.

Ivan shook his head.

"No...there is more."

He gently lifted Toris' chin and ran his thumb over the smaller nation's bottom lip. It sent a tingling feeling through Toris. Toris knew what he wanted now and like a dream come true Ivan leaned in. Before Ivan could press his lips to Toris', Toris lifted his hands and cupped Ivan's face pulling him in and closing the distance between their lips. It surprised Ivan but he didn't stop to reflect on it.

Their lips moved against each other slowly but effortlessly. Ivan's tongue ran across Toris' bottom lip. Again a tingle ran through Toris. This time stronger than before. Toris opened his mouth. Their tongues were now touching. Ivan was warm. Toris was warm. Toris was being engulfed but he didn't mind. Ivan was falling but he didn't mind. Toris would be safe. Ivan would be caught.

Ivan, tantalizingly slow, pulled his lips away from their kiss and looked at Toris. He smiled warmly and Toris returned it. Ivan held Toris close and Toris rested his head on his chest. Toris stayed that way enjoying the sound of Ivan's heart.

His once lonely heart now lonely no more.

Ivan stayed that way enjoying the feeling of someone sharing their warmth with him. They both could live off this moment it seemed.

Abruptly, Toris heard an erratic beat from Ivan's heart. His beats had been even and constant this whole time. This caught his attention disturbing their quiet moment.

He looked up to Ivan to catch his expression but he was unaware of the small sound within his chest.

His eyes were closed, his face relaxed with a gentle smile showed comfort. Toris was about to ask him if he was okay when he opened his eyes.

Ivan's expression turned serious. He looked around as if remembering where he was. They had been so absorbed in each other, from their argument to their kiss that Ivan had almost forgotten about his predicament.

It was no longer just his.

He looked down at Toris worry ebbing in his eyes.

"Toris, I don't know where I am."

Toris lifted his head off Ivan's chest and looked around. He suddenly realized he had no clue either.

He began to panic as there was absolutely nothing around them. It was blank. They found themselves in a complete void.

He turned back to Russia but he had disappeared.

Ivan! Where are you?!"

He suddenly started running around in the void in search of Russia. He called and called but only echoes answered him.

Tired and filled with loss once more Toris stopped and forced himself not to cry. He took a moment and caught his breath. The silence and emptiness was chilling.

Out of nowhere he began to hear a sobbing. It was familiar to him.

He followed the sound and eventually in the distance he saw a hunched figure. As he neared he realized it was Russia.

He quickened his pace until he was finally sprinting.

'Ivan!" He called but the figure didn't turn around.

He finally reached him and realized Ivan was holding Belarus and Ukraine. He was holding their motionless bodies.

Toris put a hand to his shoulder in a gesture of reassurement.

Through Russia's sobs he heard him mumble "look."

Lithuania looked up and saw bodies scattered before them.

They were all the nations. His eyes wided.

"LOOK!" Lithuania jumped startled by Russia's outburst. Suddenly he felt Ivan grab his arm. But Ivan did not look up to Lithuania. He had his head hung down over his sister's.

Toris looked down at the arm latched onto him and stiffened as he realized it wore the sleeve of Viktor's coat. Red against black. The hair on Ivan's head was auburn.

"I-Ivan?" He asked hesitantly. Russia's voice answered, "Its better this way Toris."

He was then pushed harshly forward into the mass of dead bodies. He fell and before he could realize the terror of it all everything went black.


End file.
